MAGGIE BIO ENGLISH
Versión en español Stature 1.70. Brown hair and eyes. Date of birth June 24, 1996. Margaret (Maggie) Kendall (later Derail) is an OC of my stories. Daughter of Maxwell and Glenda Kendall. She's an only child. She will marry Kiros Derail and will have a daughter, Gloria Elua. Historia en GWNE Némesis She doesn´t appear or is barely mentioned Historia en GWA Alfa She doesn´t appear nor she is mentioned Historia en GWB Beta She doesn´t appear nor she is mentioned Historia en GWG Gamma Studying for a nurse and working at a women's clothing store at the same time, she meets Kerria Malden in a bar when she goes there, depressed, thinking about what to do about her relationship with Brian. That first encounter does not happen to be a cordial talk with a few kisses. Then, when Kerria calls her after leaving Brian, they both begin a relationship that culminates in courtship. Unfortunately, Maggie is seduced by Marla Sorel in the clothing store where she works and accepts that she and that woman propose Kerria a trio. That results in the anger of her girlfriend and the breakup of their relationship. Marla has also recorded everything and proposes Maggie to blackmail her already ex-girlfriend, by identifying her as a famous singer. To avoid it Maggie deletes all the videos that incriminate Kerria and others. That causes a fight in which she ends up knocking Marla out of her apartment. Soon Kerria publicly admits her homosexuality in a television program and days later calls her to bitterly reproach her for that. The two separate their lives and their paths abruptly, although nuanced by some clarification. Historia en GWD Delta Kerria names her when he tells her sister-in-law Amethyst what has happened to her life. Maggie continues her nursing studies. Upon completion, she takes an offer to travel in the SSP-2 that demands health personnel. Historia en GWDN Destino Nature She embarks on this ship where she meets Dr. Giaal Ginga, from whom she will have a very good impression. According to Maggie herself, he does not judge her, he is understanding and a good person. She has friction with her partner James for always being late. However, Maggie's relationship with her colleague and fellow nurse Erika Marek is even worse. That girl seems to hate her without apparent cause. During this part, Maggie will remember her love journey. Her first serious relationship was being in high school, when she fell in love with her literature teacher, Gloria Harding and she corresponded. They became lovers but were discovered. That costed Gloria to lose her job and go to jail, accused of corruption of minors, and Maggie to be changed to another high school, since her parents left for another state to get her away from it. During that time, in the SSP-2 she meets the scientist Mei Ling Chan, with whom she establishes an emotional relationship and a courtship. However, Maggie falls into her worst defect, admitted by herself, it is very difficult to be monogamous for her. She soon takes a look at a young and attractive companion of Mei Ling, the also scientist and member of the Fairy Five of the ship, Keiko Tomoe. However, she will have the competence of a Saiyan, a military attache officer of that kingdom called Kiros Derail. The first time they meet, Maggie has to cure him by removing metal chips after an explosion. The nurse is amazed that this man does not issue even the slightest complaint. Then, at a really interesting dinner, which she goes to with her girlfriend Mei Ling (pretending they are friends) along with Keiko and Kiros, she has an exciting dance with the latter. He manages later to accompany Keiko who has drunk a few more drinks, home. That is because Mei Ling discovers that her cousin Zhao is there, watching her, fearful that she discovers her sexual condition, asks Kiros to accompany her so that her cousin takes the Saiyan for her partner. Meanwhile, Maggie, despite trying to be as aseptic as possible, does not resist temptation and goes to bed with Keiko. This, upon waking up the next day late to get to work, asks her to leave, accusing her of having taken advantage of her. Maggie does not give up and after leaving her breakfast, she writes a note in which she confesses that she likes it. Keiko will take it without paying much attention to her in her jacket. However, when you arrive at the laboratory you will drop it and it will be Mei Ling who reads it. That provokes the wrath of the Oriental and her break with Maggie, who is blamed once again for this fact. After suffering terrible attacks and contemplating death and desolation, Maggie enters a period of self-review. She doesn't want to make anyone else suffer for her fault. Especially when Erika finally reveals the reason for her hatred. She was Gloria's younger sister and the fault of the detention, conviction and subsequent suicide of her older sister. This is told while hitting Maggie without contemplation. Only the intervention of Giaal and Susan, they manage to separate Erika from a helpless Maggie who is willing to be punished in this way. She tells both of them what has happened. Afterwards, she quits Keiko and calls Kiros to have dinner with him and ask him to make her happy. However, during that dinner, the Saiyan confesses to him after a very intimate dance between them, that he has realized that he is really in love with her. Maggie initially wants to take him away and lies to him, telling him that he has taken advantage of his power of seduction. Kiros interprets it as a kind of betrayal, and of foul play to be disqualified in the struggle they had for Keiko. He wants to leave injured, but Maggie, unable to see him like that and keep that lie, holds him back. The two end up making love and she confesses that she has also fallen in love with him. Soon the general alert sounds and Kiros must go to fight. Historia en GWTN Trascendencia Nature After promising with Kiros, they go on a trip to Earth. There, Maggie will introduce her parent to Kiros. They are very surprised to learn that her daughter has not promised herself with a woman but with a man. Shortly after she becomes pregnant and everything is happiness. She awaits the return of her husband who went to inform the sovereigns of her planet of everything that happened in the SSP-2 trip and the fight against Nothing. She remembers that talkin to Dr. Naya Rodney (formerly Ginga). However, childbirth is very complicated and in the face of Giaal's helplessness, Dr. Penelope Winters and Tracer, who are witnesses, dies without Kiros being able to do anything to save her even with the help of magic beans. During that time, she goes to Hell and can talk to Gloria, her first love. Although something incredible happens and the energy of your newborn baby, brings it back to life. From then on, he begins to read the Bible and converts. If she is an atheist, she becomes deeply Christian and renounces homosexuality, blaming this "deviant behavior" for all her past evils and seeing in her the reason why Gloria went to Hell, just like herself. For Margaret, this was a warning from the Lord, which has allowed her to repent and change. Recalling with regret some facts of her past, Maggie tells Kiros how she slept with her cousin's girlfriend Justin, while helping her prepare the wedding. They were discovered by him, causing the rupture of the engagedment. That cost Maggie to lose that part of the family that stopped talking to her and her parents. Increasingly, their positions become more inflexible against homosexuals and other "unchristian" behaviors. She becomes a role model for Stephanie and Byron Kensington. Especially for the first, since one day, they hear her preach in the parish admitting her past and declaring herself very sorry for the way she was. As head nurse, she works with Dr. Ginga and Dr. Naya Rodney. Another thing that disturbs her is the great power that her daughter Gloria Elua has. Maggie will suffer greatly, almost thinking of divorcing her husband, when Kiros' mother, Elua, takes the girl to Nuevo Vegeta to train her without her knowledge. Before that, he even warned his ex-girlfriend Kerria when she came to the planet to defend Sabra Levi, that she had to change her behavior and her orientation, at the risk of going to Hell. She also asked her not to mix Daphne Kensington in the court case in which Kerria was immersed as a lawyer. In spite of everything they are still friends. After the march of her daughter she dedicates herself much more to her pastoral work, alternating her with her work. When, years later Gloria Elua returns, at first she seems a stranger but, little by little, Maggie is making her open to her. In the end, your daughter has to sacrifice her life to save the planet. In contrast to the desolation of Kiros, Maggie feels sad but cheerful, trusting that Gloria has gone to Paradise. During that time he discovers the lies of Bishop Corbin and turns against him, recriminating them and collaborating to obtain evidence so that he is arrested and charged with multiple crimes. She will be in charge of guarding one of the "agendas" with which she can help Daphne and Sabra. At last, he will wait for Transcendence like everyone else and later the "Big Dream" Historia en GWT Trascendencia She is mentioned on some occasions in memories of Kerria, and in the end, along with many characters that have appeared. Curiosities of the character. Maggie is an excellent cook. She likes to cook to relax, and to seduce her dates, at first she looks quite like Sandy. She didn't like his name at all, as she told Kerria once, "Margaret sounds like an old spinster aunt". Although after her conversion and her adhesion to the Reverend Corbin and his doctrine of faith, she calls herself sister Margaret. She is very fond of dancing and does very well. She comes to confess that, as a child, before a nurse she wanted to be a dancer. She was the center of attention for Martin Carson, when he was only a teenager who always skateboarded and got many injuries, always going at the time when Maggie had a shift at the health center in the SSP-2, to heal him. Maggie, realizing that, kindly rejected him, then being harder when the boy's life was in danger, due to Zura's presence. Versión en español Ir a Inicio Back to Start Volver a personajes principales Go back to Main Characters Ir a segunda generación Go Back to Second Generation